Too Late
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Story Fic about what Sara told Grissom when she asked him out, how he could be "Too Late", and I thought that, what would happen if he really was too late? R&R!


Fic about after Sara asks Grissom out, maybe he really could be too late

Fic about after Sara asks Grissom out, maybe he really could be too late? Sorry, I'm not going to tell you anything else; you have to read it, and please review!!

Sara walked into Grissom's office and they talked for a few moments about the case Sara and Nick had just wrapped up and all that. Then, Sara said,

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Sara, I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Why not? Let's give it a try, see what happens,"

"Sara, I don't know what to do, about this,"

"I do, and by the time you figure it out, you really could be too late,"

Her gaze locks with his and she turns around and walks out, not knowing she was about to walk into one of the most dangerous situations of her life. She walked to her car when she saw a couple of gang members from a gang that she had put the leader away. They were waiting by her car and she called,

"Just what are you doing by my car?"

"Waiting for you,"

One of them said and they started for her.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson,"

Another one snarled, and then advanced on her. There were only three of them, so Sara said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

"And why not?"

The third one said, and Sara replied,

"Because it wouldn't do any good. You'd all be in jail along with your leader,"

She tried to reason with them for a few more minutes. She was able to reach into her back pocket, take out her phone and text Grissom. She wrote simply,

"Help, parking lot lvl. 3"

She hoped he got it, and then heard sirens in the background. The three swore, and grabbed Sara. They dragged her to the top of the parking building, as officers rushed around, trying to locate them. Sara finally managed to scream,

"Up on the roof!"

The three swore at her and then shoved her to the edge. Two of them grabbed her arms, and one of them stood in front of Sara. The officers burst out onto the roof with Brass leading them, and Sara saw Grissom in the back.

"All right, let her go,"

Brass said, and the three violently protested. Brass kept trying to reason with them, but there was no hope of them letting her go. Grissom tapped Brass on the shoulder and said quietly,

"Don't shoot them! Much as I hate to say this, they're clever. If we shoot any or all of them, they'll topple backwards and take Sara with them,"

Brass swore as he realized Grissom's words were the truth. Suddenly, Sara's gaze locked with him just as she doubled over in pain. She sank to the ground and the police rushed the three. Sara lay on the ground bleeding from her head, as the three had managed to hit her on the head hard and as Grissom rushed to her side as her words came back to haunt him,

"Too late, too late, too late,"

Her voice seemed to echo in his head as he frantically searched for a pulse. He couldn't find one so he hefted Sara up in his arms and raced down to the ground floor where he could see Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Greg getting out of a car and jogging towards the building. Grissom really didn't care, all he cared about was Sara. He got her to a medic, and said frantically,

"I can't find a pulse,"

The medic worked on her, and suddenly he sat back. Grissom looked at him incredulously and wanted to strangle him. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Sara sitting up, giving him her gap toothed grin. He sighed in relief and hugged her tightly.

"I thought that I was too late,"

He murmured, and she said softly,

"No, not this time,"

He backed up and said,

"I'd love to have dinner with you sometime,"

Her grin brightened her whole face and then she heard the team's voices. She got off the ambulance and saw them looking for her. She smiled and shouted,

"Guys, over here!"

They looked at her and they all came running at her. Greg got there first and hugged her tightly, and then Warrick and Nick each swung an arm over her shoulders. Catherine hugged her friend briefly, and then stepped back. Sara winced a little and said,

"Guys, can you get off my shoulders?"

They immediately dropped their arms and Sara sighed, rubbing her shoulder saying,

"Thanks, one of them got a good punch onto my shoulders, it's going to bruise no doubt,"

Grissom joined his team and gave them a look that said,

"Don't ask her about it now,"

They all nodded, and then went to have some ice cream at a place somewhere, and then left for home. Grissom took Sara home and they both managed to conk out in Sara's living room, Sara on the couch and Grissom in the Laz-E-Boy chair she had. In the morning she awoke to see Grissom watching her, and she smiled at him. He got up stretching, and so did she. Their gazes locked at the same moment, and Grissom gently hugged her and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back and hugged him too. That kiss was one of promise, yet still one of hesitance, hesitance they would overcome in the few years to come. When they backed up, Sara whispered,

"Come what may,"

He smiled at her and quoted something from Shakespeare, and Sara laughed as he helped her to make dinner before they went to work.

The End

Hope you like it, just a short one-shot, just wanted to give new meaning to the words that Sara said,

"Too Late,"

Please review, and thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
